


Kiss Of A Lifetime

by NiciJones



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions, Filming, Liz really isn't in this, M/M, and of course she kinda factors in but that's it, bergamo, she's just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: Another take on their last take when they filmed the kiss of a lifetime. Armie tries to find out why Timmy is so upset and has a hard time getting into Elio's head today.





	Kiss Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterek7397](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek7397/gifts), [vehicaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicaro/gifts).



> This was written in Bergamo. Do I need to say more?

“Okay! Fifteen minutes break! Everyone that isn’t absolutely required will be gone from set when we start again.” Luca announces sending a stern look around.   
Armie rubs his face. He feels exhausted and drained. That was not usually the case on set for this movie. It doesn’t feel like work when you have friendly Italian work hours, wine for lunch and never-ending dinners.   
He looks over at Timmy, his anchor in the hard situations. It’s all new and exciting for him and Armie almost envies him for his energy. At the same time, he’s happy to use it as a source for motivation for himself. But right now Timmy looks actually worse than him. Much worse. Pale and tired and wound up. His whole body betraying nervous energy balled up inside of him. 

Armie is about to say something when Luca puts a hand on his arm. “Armie, prego, talk to him.” He insists. Having Luca as a director and friend had been just as transformative. His understanding of his art and his actors were incredible. When he said, _jump_ Armie would always ask, _how high?_

So when he sees Timmy taking off into the streets of Bergamo and follows him. Throwing one last look back he sees Luca walking up to Elizabeth who’s tapping on her phone. He’s gonna worry about that later.   
“Timmy!” He calls out but he doesn’t stop until Armie catches up to him and grabs him by his shoulder. “Stop! Where do you think are you going?”   
Timmy looks at him, eyes wide and wet. “What do you care?” He asks angrily.   
Armie frowns. “What are you talking about?! Of course, I care. You’re my friend, my partner in crime, of course, I care.” What had gotten into Timmy? They had been such a great team these past two months.  
Timmy stares at him for a moment before disappointment creeps into his eyes and he shakes his head. “Just- go. Go back. I’ll be in time for the shoot.”  
Armie doesn’t though, he stays and looks and tries to figure out what the fuck is going on in Timmy’s head. “What’s wrong?” He asks. Clearly, something is wrong. When Armie had been unable to perform the dancing scene it had been Timmy as well who pulled him aside to talk him down and set his head right again.  
“Wrong?” Timmy lets out a humorless chuckle. “Nothing is wrong. Absolutely _nothing_.”   
“Liar,” Armie calls him out.  
Timmy shakes his head again. “So what? Take it for what it is. The easy way out.”  
“And the shoot? You’re just gonna let this finish with a half-assed take? The _kiss of a lifetime_ , Timmy. We can’t mess that up.” Armie accuses him. Timmy is prone to putting himself down, to make his issues seem insignificant but he would never let the movie suffer because of that.   
“Good thing I’m already messed up then.” Timmy bites back. “Goes well with the movie don’t you think?”  
Armie blinks. “I thought we could talk to each other. About whatever remember? It’s you and me in this.” While he looks into Timmy’s eyes he can see them get wetter and then spill over.   
“Well, it used to be.” He chokes out before turning away wiping his eyes furiously.   
Armie is completely at loss here, he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to get angry at him because that’s what he’s good at but he knows it wouldn’t help and he needs to fix this, he needs to fix Timmy. “What do you mean? It still is.”   
“No! No, it’s not and you know it!” Timmy whips around and shoves him harshly, both hands pushing against his chest.  
Armie doesn’t fight back, lets himself be pushed against the wall of the narrow old street. “Timmy, what’s wrong? Come on, talk to me.”  
A sob shakes Timmy’s body.   
“You are the perfect Elio. You’ve nailed nearly every shot so far. But you’re not in his head today.” Armie says softly trying to think of something Luca would say but coming up with nothing. “Punching the wall? Really?”  
Timmy punches _him_ now but Armie takes that, too. “Well excuse me for being in love with you!!” He spits out.

The world grinds to a halt. Like an old rusty machine finally being given a break.   
_For being in love with you._  
It echoes in Armie’s head like in a big cave. _He’s in love with me._  
“You’re what?” Armie asks and then instantly wants to slap himself. Is that really the only thing he thought of?   
Timmy turns away and stalks off again, his angry steps echoing in the narrow streets of Bergamo.   
It makes sense. Everything that Timmy had said, the way he had acted. It all made sense now.   
He shakes himself and pushes off the wall. With a few steps, he catches up to Timmy, grabs his shirt and pulls him back. When Timmy’s gaze met his, he thinks he understands what Oliver had felt. Better than ever before. The internal conflict when you know you can’t be with him because it’s not the right thing to do but you have fallen so deeply for him. God, he’s so beautiful and he loves me, he loves me.  
The rest of his brain is static noise so the only thing he can think of doing is leaning down and kissing Timmy.   
The world might be spinning again or it might be falling apart, Armie wouldn’t have cared. All he cares about is the way Timmy gasps and opens his mouth and how he uses this opportunity to deepen the kiss. How Timmy’s arms come up and wrap around his neck, how he can taste tears and the kiss quickly turns desperate.   
They stumble blindly until Armie’s back hits the wall. His hands land the small of Timmy’s back steadying him as he surges forward plundering Timmy’s mouth.   
He feels fingernails scraping his neck and insistent fingers pulling his head down, closer, closer. He catches Timmy’s lip between his teeth and sucks. A loud moan fills the empty streets of Bergamo and Armie grins before diving back in, meeting Timmy’s enthusiastic tongue.   
It is most certainly the kiss of a lifetime. Their whole summer had led them here, inevitably perhaps. Every kiss they had shared ending in this, every innocent touch leading to Armie’s hand grabbing Timmy’s butt and Timmy insistently pulling on his hair. A love confession as a yelled truth, the result of being rubbed raw and bleeding by how close they are, how much they feel for each other. Perhaps once they had thought it would go away, perhaps once they had thought they could become indifferent to each other again. But now… there is no way back from this. No way to erase the reality that is their love now. 

Their separation is slow and reluctant. Armie doesn’t pull back without lingering at the corner of his mouth, without licking over his lips. Timmy doesn’t meet his eyes instead looking down at the ground. It’s only after he has licked his lips, the rosy tongue disappearing into his mouth again that Armie’s brain comes back online.   
He is _married_ and Timmy _loves_ him and they just kissed like there’s no tomorrow. In other words, he fucked up big time. He went and he fell in love and he didn’t even know how much he needed, how much he wanted this until now and how much he couldn’t have it.   
“This- Uhm…” He stutters, completely helpless. What words could possibly explain _hey I love you too but I’m married and this is a really bad idea and there’s no way I can excuse I just kissed the fucking daylights out of you._   
Timmy looks up, eyes wide and hopeful now. Armie swallows knowing he would have to break him all over again. Right? _This shouldn’t even be a question._ But it is. With Timmy staring up at him and his warm fingers at his neck, he feels like he won’t even be able to.   
What he wants to do really badly is to kiss him again, hide from this world and spend the rest of his life making this movie.   
“I love you.” Timmy breathes. “I am so in love with you.”   
It breaks Armie. He can feel his eyes fill with tears. “I love you, too.” He chokes out searching Timmy’s eyes for a reaction but there’s only more love there. _I don’t deserve you_ , he realises. There’s something hot running down his cheeks and he knows he started crying but there’s no way to stop and no reason to hide.  
Timmy pulls him in, letting him rest his head on his shoulder, comforting him when it should be the other way around.   
“I love you,” Armie repeats because he needs to hear it again because so many things in his life are fake, a fraud but not this and saying it makes it even more real.   
“I know,” Timmy says. “I know that now.” He turns his head and kisses a tear away. _I don’t deserve him,_ Armie thinks again.   
They stay like that for a while wrapped around each other but their time is running out. “I’m coming to your room. At midnight.” Armie tells him and wipes his eyes taking a deep breath to steady himself.   
“Okay.” Timmy nods.   
And they go back and kiss against the wall knowing they love, know they are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Car and Alessia for the trip of a lifetime and the many more yet to come!


End file.
